


How to Save a Marriage

by belovedstill



Series: Own Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, domestic!Destiel, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd all started with the TV program about partners losing interest in each other after getting married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _married_

Flour was all around the kitchen, covering the floor, counters and hovering in the air. After accidentally swallowing the white dust when breathing in, Castiel reached for a glass of water and quickly drank from it. He had to hurry, or Dean would wake up and walk in on him, and the surprise wouldn't be a surprise any more. It didn't matter that it was Saturday and that Dean, after a whole week of working in the garage, finally had a chance to sleep in (what he fully intended on doing).

The clock on the oven blinked red and announced that it was 9 am now, making Cas shiver. It meant that his part of the bed he shared with Dean lost his body warmth around three hours ago. Maybe preparing the batter for the pancakes wouldn't have taken him so long if he actually _knew_ how to cook.

He had to learn how to cook, though; for Dean, for their marriage. The thought of letting what they've built together for the last several months slip through his fingers was simply too unbearable. He was going to fight for it.

It'd all started with the TV program about partners losing interest in each other after getting married. It grave scared him and almost thoughtlessly rushed him into action. That day, when Dean had come back home from work, he'd been greeted by a cup of his favourite coffee, a piece of pie Cas bought him just an hour earlier, and an insanely long make-out session.

The following couple of days had all looked similar. As soon as Cas would return from his job at the nearby café, he tried to make something for dinner, preferably nothing that would involve cooking or baking. After four days he mastered slicing and cubing vegetables and mixing different sauces that in the end fruited in colourful salads.

Castiel's mission to save his marriage from falling apart had turned out to include a rather embarrassing phone call to Sam about ways to improve the sexual aspect of their relationship. The other Winchester hadn't helped him much. Instead, Castiel had been redirected to the Internet to search for the answer himself.

But kissing Dean, making coffee and _kissing Dean_ some more wasn't very hard to do. Cooking, though? Cooking was a challenge; one Cas desperately tried to ace, making a hopeless mess out of himself in the process. At least the stove showed him a bit of sympathy and decided to cooperate with him this time.

It didn't take much to have the pancakes done at all; only two fingertips left without feeling because of getting burnt, the stove all cohered in pancake batter and flour falling down from Castiel's hair, but finally, at 9:48 am, he was done.

“Dean,” Cas murmured as he walked into their bedroom. He carefully set the tray with the breakfast on his bedside table. The curtains were still drawn, so he pulled them apart and opened the window to let some fresh air in. As soon as he did it, the cheerful sound of birds chirping reached into the room, making Dean groan and bury his face in Castiel's pillow. Cas smiled at the sight. “Get up, Dean. Good morning,” he encouraged.

A muffled “why?” was the only answer and for a second Cas felt bad for waking his husband. The food was warm, though, and it wouldn't stay this way for much longer. With a sigh, he climbed onto the bed and let his unburnt fingers slowly stroke down Dean's uncovered back, making the man hum in approval.  
“Because,” he let the word hang between them for a moment, allowing Dean to finally tilt his head away from the pillow. He smiled when the man frowned, still with his eyes closed, finally able to smell the sweet scent. “I made breakfast.”

Dean opened his eyes at the words, blinking the lazy sleepiness out of them, rolling onto his back. “You did what?”

“Pancakes.”

Dean stared at him for a good minute, still wearing sleep on his eyelashes, before a smile finally covered his lips. “Cas, you're afraid of the stove.”

“I think I made amends with our kitchen equipment.”

It made Dean chuckle. Cas took it as a good sign.

The pancakes turned out to be delicious, and the coffee tasted of hazelnut syrup that Cas had got from his job, especially for Dean. However, it was only one meal. For dinner, he made pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs. He burnt the whole thing beyond repair, so Dean helped him with getting some burgers done instead.

Dean might have suspected that something was strange in the way Cas acted, but he didn't approach him about it until the day he got a call from his worried mother, asking him if everything was alright between the two of them, because Cas had just called and asked her for some advice.

As soon as Dean got home and found out what was going on, he swatted the man's nose before leaning in and pressing a small peck to the very same spot. He took the next day off work to try and show Castiel that he wasn't going anywhere.

Their marriage was completely safe.


End file.
